


antara remaja dan idola

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fanboy Ryan Ross, Gen, Group chat, Inaccuracy, Misfacts, OOC, Selebgram Gerard Way, Subtle Flirting (?), Swearing, chat, if you squint there will be pete/pat and gee/ryro... he, pure garbage, this is not a group chat fic tho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: ryan ross, 15 tahun, merasa bahwa hidupnya telah jungkir balik begitu ia mengenal satu selebgram yang tengah panas-panasnya diperbincangkan.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Semua karakter yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik diri sendiri, keluarga serta istri masing-masing (yang punya aja, yang ngga ya udah). Saya cuma minjem nama mereka. Tidak ada keuntungan apa-apa yang saya buat dari adanya  ~~ganja~~ fanfiksi ini.
>   * Bersetting di suatu tempat, gabungan antara Indonesia dan Amerika, entah di mana itu.
>   * Crack. Sangat crack. Gerard jadi selebgram dan jualan basreng. OOC juga. Intinya baca fanfiksi ini tidak perlu dibawa pusing apalagi sampai dilogika segala, karena fanfiksi ini cuma iseng belaka (yang jebol sampai 6k begini).
>   * Mengambil unsur-unsur dari beberapa tokoh nyata  ~~taulah siapa~~ yang diplesetkan. Tidak ada maksud menghina atau menyindir sama sekali-------kalau apapun, fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk menyenangkan diri pribadi saja. Akan segera dihapus bilamana ada keluhan yang masuk.
> 


Ryan Ross, 15 tahun, sedang menjalani tahun pertamanya di SMA ketika umpan facebooknya dilewati sharean sesuatu.

owgerard. Ryan pernah dengar teman-temannya membicarakan sosok tersebut. Sedang naik daun, katanya. Ryan, bagaimanapun, tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan owgerard menjadi selebgram, atau naik daun, atau apalah.

Jadi kenapa kalau dia membuka instagram yang bersangkutan? Dia hanya penasaran. Itu saja.

(penasaran yang berakhir dengannya mengecek profil owgerard selama tiga jam lamanya.)

 

* * *

  

Ryan tidak berencana untuk menjadi fan owgerard, sungguh. Berani sumpah.

Oke. Adilnya, tidak ada orang yang merencanakan akan jadi fan sesuatu. Tapi Ryan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kesalahan terbesarnya di minggu ini adalah membuka akun instagram owgerard dan menyelaminya tiga jam tanpa henti. Siapa yang tahu kalau Gerard Way, sosok di balik akun tersebut, nyatanya _jauh_ lebih atraktif daripada deskripsi orang-orang? Ryan baru sadar ketika lima hari kemudian ia memeriksa akun instagramnya dan mendapati bahwa ia telah mengikuti owgerard sekaligus menyukai setidaknya seratus dari foto yang Gerard unggah.

 _Ini cuma fase_ , batin Ryan sambil menarik napas dalam. Barusan owgerard menambahkan foto baru. Keren, pikir Ryan. Backgroundnya merah muda dengan pola garis, sementara Gerard berada di tengah, kedua tangan memelintir segenggam rambut. Gerard tersenyum samar, sedikit terkesan mengejek, dan di atas kepalanya terdapat tulisan yang lantang menyerukan, _I never wanna be cool_. owgerard mengisi _caption_ nya dengan kalimat yang berbunyi, _be yourself, don’t take anyone’s shit, and never let them take you alive_. Tidak sampai lima detik Ryan melihatnya, ia sudah meninggalkan hati di sana.

_Ini cuma fase_ , Ryan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Nanti juga lewat. Tidak akan berlangsung selamanya_.

 

* * *

 

Di sore hari yang dingin, ketika hujan membaluri bumi dan angin mengajak dedaunan serta ranting-ranting berdansa, Ryan menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya dengan hati terbebani. Anak kelas sebelah menyebalkan. Setengah mati ia menahan diri untuk tidak memicu perkelahian terjadi.

Ryan mendesah, lelah, lantas meraih ponselnya dan secara refleks membuka snapchat. Ada tiga snap yang ia terima, satu di antaranya dari owgerard. Snap itu berisi Gerard dan adiknya, Mikey, berfoto bersama di depan sebuah konter es krim, masing-masing menggenggam semangkuk besar es krim. Punya Gerard berwarna biru sementara Mikey coklat gelap. _Caption_ yang tertulis adalah _if you’re having a bad day, remember that ice creams love you!_

Ia merasa lebih baik, entah kenapa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keyakinannya bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah fase mulai goyah manakala Ryan menghela napas di depan laptopnya.

Saluran youtube owgerard mengunggah video baru. Di titik ini, Ryan takut terhadap dirinya sendiri sebab ia tahu hampir seluruh media sosial owgerard, informasi personalnya, dan—astaga, bahkan informasi _keluarganya_. Ryan hapal dua-tiga teman yang sering muncul di akun owgerard (seperti, sebut saja, Frank Iero, Patrick Stump, dan Pete Wentz), tahu bahwa Ray Toro adalah nama fotografer yang sering bekerja sama dengan Gerard, tahu kalau Mikey Way, adik Gerard yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya dan sedang menjajaki kelas dua SMA, adalah seorang imajiner yang senang membayangkan bahwa unicorn merupakan makhluk nyata yang hidup terpencil di dunia. Fakta ini membuat Ryan bergidik ngeri, memancing bulu kuduknya untuk berdiri. Astaga. A s t a g a. Ini bukan fase lagi, Ross, ini _jauh_ dari yang namanya fase. Ini terobsesi. Ryan Ross terobsesi dengan owgerard. Astaga. Sejak kapan ini terjadi? Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi teman-teman perempuannya yang hobi bergosip dan membuka instagram mereka sejam sekali?

Ryan harus _berhenti_.

Dia menatap halaman youtube di hadapannya, bergulat di dalam pikiran untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan berhenti setelah menonton video ini. Ya. Ini langkah pertamanya menuju perpisahan dengan owgerard. Maksudnya, Ryan bisa saja berhenti sekarang tanpa menyaksikan isi vlog ini, tapi bukankah tidak sopan meninggalkan seseorang tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Menonton video ini, Ryan pikir, akan menjadi bentuknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada owgerard dan antek-anteknya.

Videonya sederhana, sama seperti kebanyakan vlog owgerard lainnya. Berjudul _Getting Drunk: Silly Dares and Confession_ , isinya tidak jauh melenceng. Di sana ada Gerard, tertawa-tawa dikelilingi temannya, bermain truth or dare dan melaksanakan tantangan konyol seperti bernyanyi keras-keras, meniru cara Pete berbicara sebaik mungkin, dan sebagainya. Hanya saja menjelang akhir vlog suasananya menjadi lebih serius. Brendon Urie (Ryan berteriak tertahan ketika ia pertama muncul di video karena ia baru tahu Gerard Way berteman dengan Brendon, satu dari vlogger ternama yang sering memposting vlog bodor dan provokatif) tertawa-tawa, meminum birnya sebentar sebelum ia memberi Gerard truth, menyuruhnya membeberkan unek-unek terhadap netizen yang membanjiri akunnya.

Ketika Gerard tertawa dengan mata sayu berusaha menutupi kebohongan, mengatakan kalau ia hanya sedikit risih dengan komentar terlewat kasar, Ryan tahu usahanya untuk berhenti akan sia-sia.

 

* * *

 

 

Komentar pertama Ryan terbit di instagram owgerard, dengan pesan suportif dan admiratif sebagaimana kebanyakan komentar lain.

Ryan sungguh berniat untuk menjadikan komentar tersebut sebagai komentar pertama dan terakhirnya, tapi kadang hidup tidak berjalan sesuai rencana dan hasrat fanboymu sering tumbuh lebih besar melebihi kontrol diri. Komentar itu tidak pernah menjadi komentar terakhirnya. Komentar itu adalah awal dari komentar-komentar lainnya yang dia tulis setiap owgerard mengunggah foto baru.

Itulah bagaimana akunnya mulai diikuti dua-tiga penggemar owgerard lain, lebih atau kurang. 

 

* * *

 

 

Entah bagaimana caranya, Ryan terjebak di tengah antrean meet&greet owgerard.

Astaga, dia berucap dalam hati. Pandangannya kosong. Astaga. _Astaga, Ryan Ross_. Tiket acara ini mencapai seratus ribu dan Ryan tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa membelinya, atau bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini, atau sejujurnya, Ryan bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia menjadi seorang fan berat owgerard yang rela menghamburkan uang demi selebgram kesayangannya.

Seratus ribu. _Seratus ribu astaga Ryan Ross apa yang kau lakukan kau bisa membeli sosis atau susu atau keju atau bahkan ditabung untuk gitar nanti astaga apa yang salah denganmu_ —

Mengantre dengan wajah masam dan pandangan kosong, Ryan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, merasa menyesal di tengah-tengah kerumunan padat dan terik matahari yang menyengat. Kenapa ia seperti ini. Seratus ribu itu uang yang banyak, bahkan untuk anak SMA. _Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?_ Dia merenung dalam hati. _Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang meet &greet ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang melarangku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?_

Ryan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, berbelok topik menjadi mengontemplasi kehidupan dan semesta raya (sebab memang seperti itu pikirannya bekerja; tak terduga, abstrak) hingga tak sadar kalau antreannya—secara ajaib—berjalan dengan cepat, menyisakan tiga orang sebelum dia.

Ketika gilirannya tiba dan Gerard Way mengangkat wajah untuk menyapanya dengan senyuman, Ryan seluruhnya lupa mengapa ia sempat kesal dan menyesal karena, _astaga, itu owgerard itu gerard way yang selalu ia kuntit di media sosial astaga astaga_. Lupakan seratus ribu. Ryan mau membayar satu juta dan tidak makan sebulan kalau dia bisa melihat senyum Gerard lagi dua jam lamanya.

“Halo,” kata Gerard. Ryan terhuyung maju, gemetar hebat. “Ada yang mau kutanda tangani?”

Mengangguk, Ryan menyerahkan jurnalnya. Dia tidak punya barang lain yang layak untuk dijadikan tempat tanda tangan selain jurnal kreatifnya tersebut, yang kebanyakan berisi coretan gambar dan beberapa potong kalimat (dia kukuh menyebutnya sebagai ‘lirik masa depan’). Gerard membuka beberapa halaman, mencermati isi pikiran yang ditumpahkan sebelum kembali ke halaman depan dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sana.

“Kau keren,”

Ryan enggan pulang secepat ini, tapi dia juga sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan. _Bagus_ , erangnya dalam hati, _sekarang kamu masuk mode ngacomu, Ross_.

Gerard menengadah, menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai senang. “Terima kasih,” ujarnya. “Kau juga lucu. Berapa umurmu?”

 _Apa_. “Err, lima belas?” Itu hal terakhir yang Ryan harapkan sebagai respon. _Apa?_

“Lima belas?” Gerard terbelalak, tapi seringainya bertahan. “Kecil sekali. Ke sini naik apa? Diantar?”

Ryan _tidak percaya_ dia diajak berbincang oleh _Gerard Arthur Way_. Tolong katakan ini bukan mimpi. “Sendiri saja. Rumahku dekat dari sini.” Bohong. Dia tadi diantar Jon dan orangtuanya yang kebetulan mau pergi melewati area ini. Ryan akan pulang naik angkutan umum nanti.

“Wah, sudah mandiri. Hebat,” kekehan Gerard terdengar natural—atau setidaknya, Ryan berharap itu memang tidak terpaksa. “Aku suka. Kalau sudah besar nanti, masih mau sama aku tidak?”

_Hah._

_Tunggu._

_Apa._

_APA._

Ada bagian dari sirkuit otaknya yang mengalami malafungsi, Ryan yakin. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Gerard dengan bodoh dan berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Gerard memujinya. Gerard _bertanya apa Ryan masih akan tertarik padanya ketika ia besar nanti_. Apa. Serius, _apa_? Maksudnya apa? Pikiran Ryan terbang ke mana-mana dan sebelum ia bisa mengumpulkannya kembali, Gerard sudah selesai menandatangani jurnalnya.

“Bercanda,” dia bilang, lalu sedikit bangkit untuk mengacak rambut Ryan. Biasanya Ryan akan marah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu, tapi kali ini dia diam. “Tapi tidak juga sih. Eh, terserah lah. Terima kasih sudah datang ya. Di sana kusisipi hadiah kecil kok, jadi jangan kecewa.”

Ryan mengangguk, keluar dari barisan antre diiringi pandangan Gerard yang terfiksasi pada fan berikutnya. Dia masih berusaha mengolah kejadian tadi sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah.

 

* * *

 

Ryan tidak memeriksa jurnalnya sampai ia berbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Ketika ia melakukannya, bagaimanapun, ia membeku di sana, merasakan urgensi untuk membakar rumahnya dan berguling dalam api karena _astaga apa kau serius apa ini semua nyata_.

Gerard, selain memberinya tanda tangan, juga meninggalkan _id line pribadinya_.

 

* * *

 

  

**Gerard Way**

Halo?

Ini Ryan. Ryan Ross.

Ini idnya Gerard? Gerard Way pemilik akun owgerard?

_terkirim pada 13.05  
dilihat pada 14.47_

ya, ini gerard arthur way

ryan siapa ya

_dikirim pada 14.59_

Eh, Ryan yang di meet&greet? Yang bawa jurnal, 15 tahun.

_terkirim pada 15.00  
dilihat pada 15.02_

ooh, kau si unyu=D

aku sudah menduganya sih

jadi namamu ryan??

sudah kuadd balik ya

_dikirim pada 15.07_

Kenapa kau memberiku id linemu?

_terkirim pada 15.08  
dilihat pada 15.09_

kan sudah kubilang, hadiah

aku sudah tidak pernah smsan lagi

kau tidak tahu aku akan memberikan idku pada satu orang secara acak memang

padahal ada di poster iklannya deh:-/

_dikirim pada 15.10_

Secara acak? Serius?

Sejujurnya aku juga lupa lagi bagaimana aku bisa ada di acara itu

_terkirim pada 15.10  
dilihat pada 15.10_

ya, kalau aku yang pilih bisa disebut acak

parah. jadi kamu bukan fanku D:

_dikirim pada 15.11_

Ga gitulah. Aku fan tapi aku terlalu antusias jadi lupa sama hal-hal kecil begitu.

_terkirim pada 15.11  
dilihat pada 15.32_

ooh….

_dikirim pada 15.35_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Berkirim pesan dengan Gerard tiba-tiba menjadi kebiasaan baru Ryan.

Line di pagi hari, line di malam hari, line di sekolah dan di rumah. Ponselnya kini tidak terpisahkan darinya dan berubah jadi seperti semacam barang sakral yang tidak boleh disentuh orang lain. Oh, ya, tentu saja. Ryan kadang ingin pamer ke teman-temannya kalau dia berteman, bukan sekadar _kenal_ tapi _berteman_ dengan owgerard itu, tapi dia juga tidak mau direcoki mereka siang-malam demi id line yang Gerard berikan untuknya. Untuk Ryan. Bukan untuk publik.

Ryan kerap kali ditanya ibunya, sedang apa, kenapa di kamar terus, biasanya kamu main sama teman-temanmu. Jawabannya berupa wajah tak tertarik dan ponsel yang terus bergetar. Tidak apa-apa, Ma, aku hanya sedang malas. Lelah juga. Ibunya tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut setelah itu, jadi Ryan bisa terus bercakap-cakap lewat line dengan tenang. Ekspresinya setiap berkirim pesan dengan Gerard memang selalu datar, tapi dalam hati, Ryan sedang terjun bebas dari luar angkasa menuju lubang terdalam di muka Bumi. Menari samba dengan hula hoop di atas paku. Menanam bom di seluruh dunia lalu bersantai di Mars selagi menyaksikan ledakan besar di kejauhan. Entah kenapa, Ryan selalu merasakan dorongan kuat untuk berbuat agresif lagi anarkis tiap kali ia ingat dengan siapa ia tengah berkirim pesan. Kadang Ryan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sampai bocor dan berdarah-darah. Tangannya selalu gatal untuk meremas sesuatu. Kedengarannya gila dan berbahaya, tapi Ryan pikir itu biasa saja bagi fanboy sepertinya. Iya kan? Siapa juga pasti begitu. Bukankah bisa mengobrol dengan idolanya adalah impian tiap penggemar?

Perkembangannya signifikan. Mereka jadi dekat, lebih seperti teman dan teman dibanding idola dan penggemar. Gerard kini tahu beberapa hal tentang Ryan—kebanyakan karena Ryan sering mengoceh di line tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya—. Dia bahkan tahu rumah Ryan (tidak sengaja diberikan saat  Ryan bercerita tentang tetangganya yang menyebalkan) dan kebohongan yang ia buat saat meet&greet (tidak sengaja dibeberkan saat tidak sengaja memberitahu alamat rumahnya).

Ryan merasa jadi fan paling keren sedunia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Gerard** **Way**

hei ryan

_dikirim pada 17.34_

Apa?

_terkirim pada 17.34  
dilihat pada 17.34_

aku mau bikin video klip

diundang sama tyler

tau tyler kan

_dikirim pada 17.34_

Tyler? Tyler mana? Teen Ler?

_terkirim pada 17.34  
dilihat pada 17.35_

iya, tyler joseph

teen ler

apalah

ngajakin duet buat lagu barunya

_dikirim pada 17.35_

Masa? Baru tau kamu bisa nyanyi lol

_terkirim pada 17.35  
dilihat pada 17.35_

bisa lah

anak kencur kaya kamu aja bisa bikin lirik apalagi aku

jan bilang2 soal ini ke siapa2 ya

_dikirim pada 17.35_

Kok gitu——ngambek masa

Yaa kalo aku ember mah id ini juga udah kesebar kemana-mana kali

Kenapa ngasih tau?

_terkirim pada 17.35  
dilihat pada 17.35_

siapa yang ngambek duh-_-

ya bagus

mau dikredit ga buat videonya nanti

_dikirim pada 17.35_

Kredit apa? Ga ngerti

_terkirim pada 17.35  
dilihat pada 17.36_

namamu nanti masuk kredit video di akhir

bocah dasar:p

_dikirim pada 17.36_

Gitu sih najis bat

Ga ah, ga perlu

_terkirim pada 17.36  
dilihat pada 17.36_

liat siapa yang ngambek sekarang lmao

ya udah, selasa nanti temenin aja yuk;)

_dikirim pada 17.36_

Serah

Temenin ke mana? Ngapain?

_terkirim pada 17.36  
dilihat pada 17.36_

ke studio deket rumahmu itu

aku mau photoshoot=)

sekalian mau ketemu temen

kamu ikut aja

nanti datengnya jam tigaan

_dikirim pada 17.37_

Ga janji. Kalo bisa ya dateng kalo nggak ya udah

_terkirim pada 17.37_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ryan tentu saja datang di hari Selasa, sebagaimana yang Gerard informasikan. Kebetulan dia sedang libur.

Dia tiba sedikit lebih telat, sayangnya, karena Gerard sedang melaksanakan sesi pemotretan dikelilingi banyak orang. Fotografernya berambut keriting, namun raut wajahnya bersahabat. Ryan menduga orang itu adalah Ray Toro yang kadang dibicarakan Gerard di vlognya. Mikey— _astaga_ —Way ada di seberang, memerhatikan saudaranya sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Frank dan——apa itu Pete? Model rambutnya berubah lagi. Ryan sedikit khawatir mendapati dirinya langsung mengenali semua orang di dalam sana hanya dengan hitungan detik.

Wajar saja Ryan merasa gugup dan terintimidasi ketika dia muncul di bibir pintu dan seketika menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh manusia yang hadir di ruangan itu. _Dia sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan artis-artis dunia maya yang sering ia saksikan demi apa_. Gerard, untungnya, langsung sadar akan presensi Ryan dan memberinya senyum pudar menenangkan selama sepersekian sekon sebelum Ray menyuruhnya berganti pose. Adrenalin Ryan terpacu kencang. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug-ser tidak mau berhenti—kalau berhenti ya aku mati, ia mengutuk pikiran sendiri.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ryan nyelonong masuk dengan hati berdebar kencang. Ray mengernyit melihat bocah kurang ajar main lewat di belakangnya tanpa permisi, tapi dia profesional, jadi tidak begitu terpengaruh. Gerard diam-diam mengulas senyum lagi. Ryan mau mati melihatnya. Namun, sontak sadar dia tidak tahu harus ke mana sehingga ia berhenti di samping rak penuh properti.

Lelaki dengan lengan dihiasi sedikit tato—Ryan langsung mengenalinya sebagai Frank—melambai, tersenyum miring. “Bocah,” suaranya sedikit serak. “Sini, sini. Masih ada tempat kosong kok.” Dia bergeser sedikit untuk membuktikan, menyisakan celah antaranya dengan Pete.

Ryan menurut. Ini tidak seperti ia punya pilihan lain, bagaimanapun. Dia menyelipkan diri, sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul supaya area duduknya meluas dan ia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Pete menatapnya dengan aneh.

“Kau yang namanya Ryan Ross?”

Ryan mengangguk. Pete tidak kelihatan seramah di vlog-vlog Gerard—eh, dia memang tidak ramah, tapi Ryan sedikit mengharapkan kegilaan yang Pete unjukkan di video, meski ia juga tahu hal itu agak mustahil mengingat mereka bahkan belum berkenalan.

“Heh,” Pete terkekeh sendiri. “Masih bau kencur ternyata. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Gerard tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu. Maksudku, kau tidak begitu menonjol. Daya tarikmu saja tidak jelas apa. Auramu juga lemah.”

Dunia serasa berputar, menggantung Ryan secara terbalik dan menghujam dadanya dengan ribuan panah beracun. Dia tidak tahu sifat asli Pete itu seperti _ini_. Gerard pernah mengatakan di salah satu vlognya kalau Pete itu liar dan hanya Patrick yang sanggup menanganinya, tapi pikirnya itu hanya candaan belaka. Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya apa ucapan itu benar adanya. Antusiasmenya memelan, pudar, tidak lagi menggedor jantung dan membuat darahnya berdesir. Ketika ekspektasi tidak terpenuhi, di sanalah realita sedang tertawa-tawa. Ryan sama sekali tidak menyangka pertemuan langsung dengan semacam-idolanya akan begini jadinya.

Frank mendesis, menyenggol kaki Pete pelan. “Hus. Jangan jahat begitu. Nanti Gee bisa ngamuk besar kalau tahu kau menganiaya anak ini.”

“Aku cuma berkata jujur, kok. Bocah ini kan tidak kelihatan begitu spesial.” Pete tertawa lagi. Ryan merasa iritasi, tersinggung secara pribadi.

“Aku punya nama,” gerutunya pelan. Tidak sadar telah bersikap kurang ajar barusan. “Ryan Ross. Tidak usah menyebutku dengan bocah atau anak. Aku sudah _besar_ , astaga.”

“Kupikir itulah kenapa Gee menyukainya.”

Ryan lupa Mikey juga ada di sana, duduk di ujung dengan tenang, sampai suaranya terdengar dan pandangan mereka bersirobok sebentar. Mikey Way. Dia duduk di tempat yang sama dengan _Mikey Way_ _demi apa kalian semua bercanda ya_. Ryan merasa harus sujud dan bersyukur atas hari ini.

Pete mengendik. Wajahnya berkerut sedikit. “Mungkin. Setidaknya sekarang kita tahu kalau Ryan adalah berandal kecil.”

Impresi menyenangkan dan prasangka positif Ryan terhadap Pete telah hilang sepenuhnya begitu mereka sampai di titik ini. Frank dan Mikey hanya tertawa, dan Ryan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, memaki keras dalam hati. _Persetan denganmu, Pete. Setidaknya aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk menahanku melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti meminum bensin_. Ryan pikir cercaannya barusan akan sangat membakar kalau diucapkan langsung ke depan muka yang bersangkutan, tapi dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah apapun saat ini—apalagi di depan Gerard. Jadi mungkin lain kali saja dia akan membalas dendam.

Sesi pemotretannya selesai setelah 15 menit, yang bagi Ryan terasa seperti keabadian paling menyiksa sebab Pete tak henti-henti meggodanya soal Gerard meski sudah dinasehati Frank berkali-kali. Mikey kebanyakan diam saja, hanya memerhatikan kakaknya menikmati waktu menyenangkan di depan kamera. Ryan sangat lega begitu Ray melepaskan mata dari _viewfinder_ dan mengumumkan kalau pemotretan kali ini sudah selesai.

Gerard langsung menghampiri mereka dengan senyum besar di wajah. Ryan menegakkan tubuh. Ray hilang entah ke mana. Kembali ke depan, di konternya sambil mengedit foto, Ryan kira.

“Hei, kalian bersenang-senang?”

Ryan mengeluarkan tampang tidak setuju. Jauh di dalam hati masih tidak percaya dia berada di tengah kerumunan temannya Gerard _dan_ Gerard sendiri. Mendadak dia ingin berguling saja di atas lantai kotor. “Tidak. Pete tidak mau tutup mulut dan terus-terusan mengejekku.”

“Masa?” Gerard menaikkan satu alis, berhenti di depan Ryan. Dia menatap Pete dengan tatapan aneh. “Pete, kupikir aku memberitahumu untuk bersikap baik hari ini?”

Pete mendengus. “Kau yang bilang kalau aku cuma patuh sama Patrick seorang. Ibuku saja tidak kudengarkan, apalagi kamu.”

“Bajingan,” sahut Gerard, lalu menjitak Pete cukup keras. “Ryan pasti sudah kehilangan kesan positifnya terhadap dirimu. Tolol.”

“Gee, ada Ryan di sini.”

“Mem—oh, ya. Maaf.” Baru sadar dia sudah menyemburkan kata-kata tidak pantas, tapi tidak terlihat terlalu menyesal. Ryan menggeleng, tertawa sendiri.

“Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja. Aku juga suka memaki orang, kok.”

“Yeah, Mikes, dengar itu? Ryan hanya beda setahun denganmu; bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagi pula dia kan penggemarku. Pasti sudah lihat banyak vlogku, lah, dan aku sering ngomong kasar, kan, di banyak video. Jadi Ryan harusnya sudah lama tahu.”

“Eh, memang sudah, kok.” Ryan konstan menanggapi.

Frank berdeham. “Cie.”

“Cie dua,” Pete menambahkan. Mikey tertawa, sementara Gerard menatap mereka dengan kening berkerut. Ryan bingung sendiri (tapi pipinya memanas).

“Kalian apaan sih,” ujar Gerard. “Sudahlah. Dasar tidak jelas. Ada yang bawa tongsis, tidak? Groufie dulu lah sebelum pulang.”

“Pete bawa,” jawab Frank.

Pete mengangguk, membenarkan. Jemari bergerak menyisiri rambutnya. “Ada, tuh,” katanya, menunjuk tas selempang yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Mikey. “Pasti bawa, lah.”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia,” respon Mikey. “Pete kan rajanya anak alay.”

“Berisik. Iri bilang saja.”

Mikey mengernyit. “Kenapa harus iri? Aku tidak minat jadi sampah masyarakat, kok.”

Tawa Frank pecah begitu mendengarnya. “Oooohhh,” dia berusaha keras tetap bernapas di sela-sela gelak hebat, sampai tubuhnya berguncang begitu. “Bakar dia, Mikey! Pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Nyelekit.” Mikey ikut tertawa, tapi tidak kencang.

“Bangsat,” Pete manyun, menatap tajam Ryan yang tidak segan tertawa lebar. “Hoi, bocah. Kurang ajar sekali kau. Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu.”

Ryan mengangkat kedua alisnya, masih tertawa. “Sungguh? Karena kalau Mikey saja tertawa begitu, aku yakin ada yang salah dengan kehadiranmu. Konyol sekali.”

“Bocah ini tahu caranya memanggang orang!” seru Gerard, menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryan penuh kebanggaan. Kebanggaan besar. Ryan ingin mendekam dalam selimutnya selama mungkin, merasa begitu tersanjung secara konyol. “Pete akan gosong sebentar lagi. Senang aku bisa hadir tepat sebelum pemakamannya.”

Pete makin kesal, membuat Ryan diam-diam puas aksi balas dendam terselubungnya telah terlaksana. Dia akan berterima kasih ke Mikey nanti karena telah menyediakan peluang dan memulai seluruh gerakan ayo-kita-buat-Pete-Wentz-menangis ini.

“Harusnya aku tidak ikut saja tadi,” Pete menggerutu, menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

“Yeah, benar Pete,” ejek Gerard. “Mengadulah ke Patrick.”

Frank menghapus airmata di pelupuknya, masih sakit perut setelah puas menertawakan Pete barusan. “Harusnya tadi ini direkam saja,” timpalnya. “Nanti kau unggah ke saluran youtubemu, Gee. Beri judul ‘RIP Pete Wentz: Total Burn’. Aku yakin banyak yang akan suka. Jarang-jarang kan, kita menindas Pete. Biasanya dia terus yang memojokkan orang.”

Gerard mengangguk. “Harusnya begitu. Sayang tidak ada yang tahu Pete akan dibakar seekstrim tadi.”

“Kalian semua brengsek dan tidak menyenangkan.” Pete menghela napas. “Lagi pula, Gerard itu jauh lebih alay dariku—lihat dia! Selebgram, kerjanya endorse olshop terus, caption ignya juga banyak yang alay. Aku ini masih normal, duh.”

“Ya, Pete, tapi Gee juga punya usaha sendiri dan tidak melulu endorse barang. Dia jualan basreng. Merek sendiri. Orang alay tidak ada yang jual basreng, jadi argumenmu barusan itu invalid.” Mikey membela kakaknya. Gerard mengacungkan jempol, melempar isyarat terima kasih sementara Pete sama sekali tidak mengerti apa korelasi antara basreng dan anak alay. Apa maksudnya? Ucapan Mikey barusan sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan dia yang tiba-tiba jadi bahan penganiayaan hari ini. Jangan-jangan dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

“Sudah, sudah,” kata Gerard, berjalan menuju tas selempang yang sempat terlupakan. Ryan memerhatikan dengan senyum yang tersisa dari tawa barusan. Ritsleting ditarik turun, mengungkapkan isi tas yang sedikit. Gerard mengambil sebatang tongkat hitam. “Kita masih membutuhkan Pete, jangan biarkan dia mati dulu. Apalagi gosong begitu—kalau Patrick tahu dia bisa marah, meskipun aku tidak yakin dia keberatan. Lebih baik sekarang kita groufie saja, jadi tidak perlu ada perang yang berat sebelah lagi.”

“Pakai hp siapa?”

“Hpku saja,” jawab Mikey, memberikan barang yang dimaksud ke Frank. “Tapi aku tidak ikutan, ya.”

“Mikes!” Gerard berseru, tampak terkejut. “Kenapa tidak?” Bahu yang terangkat bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan. “Pokoknya harus ikut.”

“Tapi Gee—“

“ _Mikey_. Sudah, deh.” Ponsel pintar diulurkan. Gerard menerima dari Frank, memasangnya ke ujung tongkat. “Sekali ini saja tidak usah protes, oke?”

“Ya, Mikey, tidak usah bersikap manja begitu,” Pete bersuara, melihat kesempatan untuk balik merisak seseorang. Sayangnya tidak ada yang tertarik untuk menggencet Mikey, jadi Pete harus menelan kekecewaannya sendiri ketika ucapannya berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada yang menyahut.

Mikey tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah begini, jadi dia menarik napas dan berserah diri terhadap peruntungannya yang kini sedang menurun. Layar ponsel berganti menjadi kamera depan. Tongkat dipanjangkan ke batas maksimal. Tangan Gerard bergerak, mencari-cari sudut terbaik.

“Sini kalian semua!” suruhnya. Ryan mendekat, berdiri di sebelah Gerard. Dalam hati masih tidak percaya sedang bertemu idolanya langsung. Frank menyembulkan kepala di antara keduanya. Pete dan Mikey bergabung paling terakhir, tapi Pete langsung menerobos dan berdiri di depan bersama Gerard dan Ryan. Mungkin memang benar kalau orang ini sebenarnya adalah _camwhore_.

Gerard mengistirahatkan satu lengannya di atas bahu Ryan, lantas tersenyum cerah sebelum mengucapkan, “Cheese!”

Fitur hitung mundur otomatis aktif. Foto baru diambil setelah angka mencapai satu. Ryan tidak begitu tahu bagaimana caranya berpose, jadi dia membuat sedikit sekali pergerakan untuk 4 gambar pertama dan hanya mengganti ekspresinya saja. Hal ini agaknya membuat Gerard sedikit prihatin sebab dia berhenti mengambil gambar dan berpaling ke arahnya, mengatakan, “Ryan, posemu monoton sekali. Ganti dong. Yang sedikit keren, gitu.”

Malu membanjiri pikirannya. “Keren bagaimana?”

Gerard menarik napas dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan. “Kau tidak tahu caranya berpose, ya.” Ryan bersemu merah. “Bagus. Mikey lainnya. Kau ngedab sajalah.”

Mikey sempat memprotes, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Pandangan Ryan bersilang jalan dengan Gerard. “Dab?”

“Iya, dab itu—“

“Tidak, tidak,” sela Ryan. “Aku tahu dab itu apa. Tapi, dab? Aku?”

“Kenapa? Ga bisa, ya?” Pete mengejek lagi. Senang sekali dia dari tadi mengusili Ryan tak henti-henti. “Dasar bocah. Gampang begitu pun kau tak bisa.”

Ryan memberinya tatapan maut saat Frank ikut bicara. “Iya, nih. Jangan lama-lama lah. Kalau begini kan lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, daripada di sini cuma buang-buang waktu.”

“Kalian semua berisik. Kulanjut sekarang, nih,” Gerard sedikit bersungut-sungut. “Kau ganti pose ya, Ry, tapi jangan yang pasaran seperti _peace_ atau semacamnya.”

Ryan mengangguk, sedikit malas tapi menurut. Apa sih yang tidak buat idolanya—disuruh menjilat es krim susu basi juga dia mau. Gerard tertawa sebelum menyenggol bahunya main-main. Frank pura-pura batuk keras.

Gerard mengambil beberapa gambar lagi (mungkin 6-10), berulangkali menyerukan _cheese_ keras-keras supaya kamera aktif dengan sendirinya dan mengabadikan momen itu tanpa harus disentuh. Ponsel pintar mengudara tinggi disangga sebatang tongkat. Dipindahkan kanan-kiri. Terlalu banyak cahaya, sudutnya jelek, sempurna! Ketika mereka selesai, semuanya mengerubungi Gerard untuk melihat hasil tangkapan tadi. Semuanya bagus-bagus. Gerard memang pakarnya hal-hal semacam ini; estetika dan kata-kata dan segala jenis lainnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang meragukan kemampuannya di bidang ini.

“Bagus, tuh,” komentar Frank. “Kau mau unggah ini ke instagram?”

Gerard mengendik. “Entah. Masih terlalu datar buatku. Kalau sudah diedit, mungkin, ya.”

“Terserah, deh. Pokoknya nanti tag kami di fotonya,” Pete tidak begitu terkesan. Tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala, lalu mulai berjalan keluar. “Ayo pulang. Kita tidak ada rencana main, kan.”

Mikey mengernyit. “Kita _punya_ rencana main. Frank kan mengundang kita ke rumahnya untuk main Halo. Apa, kau tidak baca percakapan di grup?”

“Yeah, Mikey benar. Aku mengundang kalian untuk main Halo kemarin.”

“Haa? Bodo, deh. Aku punya janji, jadi sepertinya yang satu ini akan kulewat saja.” Pete berhenti sebentar, tapi tidak membalikkan badan. “Sori.”

Way yang lebih muda termangu. “Lalu untuk apa kau ikut. Oon.”

“Janji apa, sih?” Gerard melirik sebentar dari balik pundaknya. “Palingan juga nonton film atau apalah bersama Patrick.”

Ada seringai yang mengembang, tapi yang tahu hanya Pete seorang. “Nah, itu kautahu, Gee.” Ryan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia hanya mengamati dari tempatnya di samping Gerard.

“Kau ini ada apa sih, dengan Patrick?” tanya Frank, murni karena penasaran. “Kalian pacaran? Atau apa?”

Pete menggigit bibir pelan, kedua alisnya menukik. Mulutnya membuka lalu tertutup lagi. Sederet kalimat tidak jadi diucapkan. Diganti. “Tidak jelas juga. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung ke dia?” Tepat setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya barusan, Pete benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tidak menunggu persetujuan yang lain. Tidak mengucap selamat tinggal juga.

Ryan terdiam beberapa detik. “Apa dia selalu seperti itu?”

Frank masih menatap pintu yang dilewati Pete, tidak melepas pandangan. “Pete memang kurang ajar, tapi ini… entahlah.”

“Dia ada sesuatu dengan Patrick?” Ryan bertanya lagi, belum puas. “Seperti, hubungan romantik? Atau hanya platonik?”

“Patrick selalu menegaskan mereka hanya sahabat. Pete mengiyakan, tapi kalau Patrick sedang tidak ada, dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Tidak ada yang tahu,” Gerard mengerjap, ikut menatap pintu sebentar. Dia lalu kembali ke Ryan dengan kedua alis terangkat. “Kau tahu apa, lupakan saja. Kita harusnya selfie berdua sekarang!”

Intensinya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sangat jelas tersirat, meminta dibaca keras-keras, tapi Ryan tetap terkejut mendengarnya. Frank dan Mikey juga. Mereka langsung menatap Gerard dan Ryan bergantian. Frank, khususnya, menyipitkan mata seolah menaruh kecurigaan.

“Cie.” Itu hal terakhir yang Ryan prediksi dari mulut seorang Mikey Way.

“Cie dua,” tiru Frank, lalu wajahnya pecah ke senyum lebar—Ryan pikir dia bisa jadi Joker lainnya setelah Heath Ledger. Tanpa make-up sama sekali.

Frank menyegerakan diri keluar dari sana, diikuti Mikey yang melempar tatapan aneh ke Gerard. Tidak lama kemudian, yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Gerard dan Ryan. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus merasa gugup atau apa, punya waktu sendiri dengan _idolanya astaga tidak semua orang seberuntung aku_ , jadi dia hanya berdiri diam selagi Gerard kembali memasang ponsel Mikey di penyangga yang terletak di ujung tongkat.

Mereka berfoto lagi, hanya berdua, dengan Ryan yang terlalu kaku dan tidak menahu sementara Gerard overkonfiden, menghasilkan selfie paling… entah. Aneh? Ryan tidak tahu kata yang tepat. Gerard mengamati jepretannya, menimbang-nimbang. Dia memutuskan foto-foto ini tidak begitu buruk. Baguslah.

Keluar dari studio (dan pamit (pamit?) ke Ray di konternya), Frank dan Mikey menunggu sambil bertukar cerita. Langsung berhenti begitu wajah Gerard dan Ryan muncul di penglihatan. Keduanya tersenyum, saling melirik tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak mengejek Ryan lagi seperti yang Pete lakukan tadi.

Ryan harus berkali-kali menjelaskan kalau dia tidak akan ikut nongkrong, kalau dia hanya ikut untuk sesi fotonya saja. Gerard dan Frank tampak tidak puas, masih ingin memaksanya, tetapi Ryan pun sama keras kepalanya dengan mereka berdua. Mikey bilang, biarkan saja, siapa tahu memang tidak diizinkan orangtuanya. Ryan ingin berterima kasih meski itu bukan alasan yang tepat.

Ya sudahlah. Yang penting dia tidak harus ikut. Ryan memang sudi disuruh apa saja oleh Gerard, membakar sekolah sekalipun (ini sih tidak perlu disuruh juga dia akan senang-senang saja melakukannya), tapi yang satu ini terpaksa dia tolak. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi selain Gerard, ada teman-temannya juga. Kan malu. Ryan juga tidak yakin dia bisa bersikap normal sepanjang waktu mengetahui dirinya satu ruangan dengan idola kesayangannya—tadi saja dia sudah kesusahan mengontrol diri. Apalagi begitu. Kalau dia benar-benar menghancurkan perabot saking senangnya kan bahaya. ~~Kalau diajaknya hanya berdua dengan Gerard sih Ryan mungkin langsung menerimanya.~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Gerard Way**

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

p

 

_dikirim pada 21.30_

Apa?

Spam dih

Apaan coba p semua gitu

_terkirim pada 21.35  
dilihat pada 21.36_

p itu ping sayang

haduh masa gatau sih

_dikirim pada 21.36_

Iya lah iya

Aku mah bukan anak gaul

_terkirim pada 21.36  
dilihat 21.36_

:p

_dikirim pada 21.36_

???

Apa coba

Udah malem juga malah ngechat ga jelas

Jam segini kan orang pada mau tidur

_terkirim pada 21.36  
dilihat pada 21.37_

jam segini udah tidur??

payah

_dikirim pada 21.37_

Bodo amat

_terkirim pada 21.37  
dilihat pada 21.37_

yah ngambek:-\

ya sudah deh

aku cuma mau mengabari tadi frank dipecundangi mikey saat main halo

mau foto yang tadi ga?

_dikirim pada 21.37_

Siapa yang ngambek astaga

??? Hubungannya denganku apa??? Aku kan tidak ikut???

Foto yang mana?

_terkirim pada 21.37  
dilihat pada 21.37_

tadi apa kalo bukan ngambek

ngasih tau aja

siapa tau penasaran

yang di studio lah

_dikirim pada 21.37_

Biasa aja sih

… apa pentingnya

Oh. Terserah

_terkirim pada 21.37  
dilihat pada 21.37_

[Gerard Way mengirim 8 foto]

_dikirim pada 21.37_

Thanks

_terkirim pada 21.37  
dilihat pada 21.45_

bentar deh kamu kumasukin gc dulu

_dikirim pada 21.48_

Hah?

_terkirim pada 21.48_

 

 

 

**CGA Club**

**petey wentzey** hi fren bagaimana mainnya _21.45_

 **mikeyway** Y _21.49_

 **petey wentzey** y apaan cuk _21.49_

 **petey wentzey** yang jelas lah _21.49_

 **mikeyway** Y gtu _21.49_

_Gerard Way mengundang ryross ke grup._

**mikeyway** Aku menang lgi _21.49_

 **Iero** iya w kalah total apa klean semua hah _21.49_

 **Iero** ACIE GEE _21.49_

 **Gerard Way** brisik _21.49_

 **petey wentzey** ACIE GEE (2) _21.49_

 **Iero** u sendiri gmna datenya rame kga _21.50_

 **Iero** patrick mana oy _21.50_

 **Gerard Way** tidur lah dia mah jam segini _21.50_

 **Gerard Way** kan anak baik dia0:) _21.50_

 **petey wentzey** siapa yang ngedate??? _21.50_

 **Gerard Way** emangnya si pete ngalong molo zzz _21.50_

 **petey wentzey** enak bat lu pada ngomongin gue kaya gue kaga ikut ini chat _21.50_

 **Iero** bodo _21.50_

 **Patrick** Aku di sini. Kenapa? _21.50_

 **Patrick** ryross siapa? _21.50_

 **mikeyway** Loh tumben trick blm tdur _21.51_

 **mikeyway** Itu fannya Gee _21.51_

 **petey wentzey** trick? tadi katanya mau tidur? _21.51_

 **Iero** PATRICK!! _21.51_

 **Iero** tanya dong h3h3h3 _21.51_

 **Iero** datenya tadi lancar kaga _21.51_

 **petey wentzey** jing alay bat lu _21.51_

 **Iero** bicik lah u _21.51_

 **Iero** kaga punya hak u ngomong gitu ke w _21.51_

 **Iero** yg bawa tongsis tadi siapa si emang siapa raja alay di sini hah _21.51_

 **Patrick** Gee kenapa bawa fan ke sini? _21.51_

 **Patrick** Orang si Brendon sama Tyler aja ngga dimasukin _21.51_

_ryross bergabung dengan obrolan._

**Patrick** Siapa yang ngedate? _21.51_

 **petey wentzey** trick udah pls ga usah diladenin _21.51_

 **petey wentzey** nah si tuyul dateng nih _21.51_

… ???

_dibaca oleh 5  
21.51_

**Iero** klean bedua lah _21.51_

 **Iero** patrick-pete _21.51_

 **mikeyway** Ey ryan _21.51_

 **Iero** btw HAI RYAN _21.51_

 **Gerard Way** halooo:) _21.51_

 **petey wentzey** hoi tuyul _21.51_

 **Iero** ^ EAAAAAA _21.51_

 **Iero** CIKIDAW CIKIDAW AWEU _21.51_

 **Patrick** Hai Ryan. _21.51_

 **Iero** wadu salah tusuk _21.52_

 **petey wentzey** najis lu frank _21.52_

 **mikeyway** Aye _21.52_

 **Gerard Way** brisik lo semua _21.52_

Ini ada apaan coba

_dibaca oleh 5  
21.52_

**petey wentzey** Aye (2) _21.52_

 **Patrick** Masih ga ngerti kenapa Gee masukin fan ke sini tapi Brendon sama Tyler ngga _21.52_

 **Iero** Aye (3)

 **Patrick** Ini juga ga ngerti tapi _21.52_

 **Patrick** Aye (4) _21.52_

 **Gerard Way** guys pls gue idolanya ryan di sini _21.53_

 **petey wentzey** duh trick udahlah _21.53_

 **Gerard Way** bisa g sih lo pada normal dikit???? _21.53_

 **mikeyway** Itu karena Ryan ini fan favoritnya Gee _21.53_

Ga ngerti harus ngapain di sini

_dibaca oleh 5  
21.53_

**Patrick** Kata siapa aku sama Pete ngedate? _21.53_

 **Patrick** Bantai. _21.53_

 **Gerard Way** duh mikes pls bukan itu kali:-| _21.53_

 **Gerard Way** bebas ry mau ngapain juga _21.53_

 **Iero** ry u ikut laa kalo nanti kita2 maen lagi _21.53_

 **petey wentzey** trick pls _21.53_

 **Gerard Way** alesannya adlah bcs w ga gitu deket sama brendon ato tyler y ok thx bgt _21.53_

 **Iero** loh klean bedua kaga ngedate? serius? _21.53_

 **petey wentzey** cot lah ngibul bat lu gee _21.53_

 **Iero** kaga deket apalah tay kutjing _21.53_

 **mikeyway** Gee, km prnah bikin vlog brng Brendon. Srng video call jga _21.53_

 **mikeyway** Sm Tyler jga gtu _21.53_

 **Iero** ^ jrit diskak mpos lu gee _21.53_

 **Gerard Way** mikes… _21.53_

 **petey wentzey** mpos gee _21.53_

 **Patrick** O gitu _21.54_

Kalian ngapain coba

 _dibaca_ _oleh 5  
21.54_

 **Patrick** Frank _21.54_

 **Patrick** Plis stop nyebarin berita palsu _21.54_

 **Gerard Way** w kulitin u semua satu2 _21.54_

 **Patrick** Tau deh, Ryan. Aku juga ga ngerti lagi sama chat ini _21.54_

 **Gerard Way** [Gerard Way mengirim 14 foto] _21.54_

 **petey wentzey** trick _21.54_

 **petey wentzey** kenapa gue diabaikan _21.54_

 **Iero** laa dikirim ke sini gee _21.54_

 **Patrick** Siapa yang ga merhatiin? _21.54_

 **Iero** kaga dimasukin ke ig? _21.54_

 **mikeyway** fotomu yg brng ryan mna gee? _21.54_

 **Iero** ^ weh baru inget _21.54_

Udah ah

 _dibaca_ _oleh 5  
21.54_

 **petey wentzey** lu lah trick _21.54_

Aku mau tidur. Off dulu

_21.54_

 

 

 

Percakapan grupnya terlalu ramai dan tidak jelas. Terlalu banyak drama juga. Padahal hanya diisi 6 orang.

Ryan menaruh jauh-jauh ponselnya, mematikan fungsi dering. Memejamkan mata, Ryan berusaha keras tidak memikirkan pesan-pesan yang mengatakan Gerard memasukkannya ke grup tapi tidak dengan Tyler atau bahkan Brendon sekalipun.

Sayangnya, malah terbawa mimpi.

  

* * *

 

 

“Ryan!”

 _Baru masuk dan sudah diganggu_ , gerutunya dalam hati, mengeratkan cangklongan tas, _hebat_. Ryan berjalan masuk dengan wajah malas, menarik napas dalam. Sudah siap direcoki untuk sisa hari ini. Gadis berkuncir satu berlari kencang mendekatinya. Di belakangnya mengekor beberapa siswa lain. Semuanya tampak sangat terkejut, entah kenapa.

“Ryan!” ulang gadis tadi (siapa namanya? Oh, Charlie). “Kau tidak pernah bilang kau kenal dengan owgerard!”

Mengerjap. “Ha?”

“Ini! Kamu ga liat?” Charlie ribut mengotak-atik ponselnya, lalu menunjukkannya ke Ryan. “Kamu ditag! Kamu _foto bareng_ dengan owgerard!”

Ryan sesak napas tiba-tiba. Ponsel Charlie direbut kasar, dilihat baik-baik. Layarnya menampilkan pos terbaru dari Gerard, berupa foto-foto kemarin yang telah dicetak dan diletakkan di atas meja. Berantakan dan rapi di saat yang bersamaan. Enak dipandang lama-lama. Khas sekali.

            **owgerard** so much fun yesterday. thanks to these boys!

“Dia menandaimu di foto ini—ini akunmu kan? Ryan, ini _mukamu_!” Charlie histeris sendiri. Siswa lainnya menatap Ryan dengan tertarik, beberapa mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ‘kamu benar-benar kenal dengan Gerard?’ dan ‘kemarin memangnya ngapain saja?’, hal semacam itu, tapi Ryan tidak begitu mendengarkan. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. Harus bagaimana kalau begini?

“Eh, soal itu…”

Ryan menghabiskan sisa waktu sekolahnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Saat istirahat, Charlie membawa gerombolannya ke kelas Ryan, menghadang dengan berjuta pertanyaan tidak penting. Mereka minta dikenalkan ke Gerard. Mereka minta kontak Gerard. Mereka juga bilang harusnya merekalah yang Gerard kenal dan bukannya Ryan.

Hari yang buruk. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

 

* * *

 

 

**Gerard Way**

Gerard

 _terkirim_ _pada 16.22  
dibaca pada 16.40_

apa

_dikirim pada 16.40_

Aku jadi artis mendadak di sekolah

Gara-gara kamu

_terkirim pada 16.40  
dibaca pada 16.40_

bagus dong

masalahnya apa??

_dikirim pada 16.41_

Masalah lah

Aku jadi incaran klub penggemarmu di sekolah

Mereka semua minta dikenalkan. Minta kontakmu juga

_terkirim pada 16.41  
dibaca pada 16.41_

hoo

terus kamu kasih?

_dikirim pada 16.41_

Nggak

Jadinya aku diganggu terus

Apa banget kan

_terkirim pada 16.42  
dibaca pada 16.42_

good (y)

aku tahu kamu bisa dipercaya

semangat deh

hahaha

_dikirim pada 16.42_

 

 

Ryan tidak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya, jadi pesan itu hanya ia baca tanpa dibalas. Gerard sial Way. Urgensi untuk bertingkah anarkis muncul lagi dalam dirinya lantaran dua pesan terakhir yang ia terima.

Membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, Ryan berusaha menetralkan kembali pikirannya. _Gerard sialan Way_.

 

* * *

 

 

Akan ada masanya Ryan berhenti menyukai owgerard. Akan ada. Mungkin. Tapi bukan hari ini, melainkan suatu hari nanti. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan Ryan untuk berhenti menjadi fanboy owgerard ketika mereka sedang sebegini dekatnya. Sama saja untuk meminta hujan tidak turun kala awan hitam besar menggelayuti kota, atau memohon nilai besar padahal rajin pun tidak. Nihil.

Ryan tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin besok. Mungkin lusa. Mungkin bulan depan. Mungkin dua tahun yang akan datang. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Eh, siapa peduli.

**Author's Note:**

> ini draf lama yang baru diselesain. maaf sekali.
> 
> saya harusnya mulai nulis buat nanowrimo but no I should make MORE trashes smfh what have you done self


End file.
